Døtre
by themis.ceres
Summary: Sam Collection 4 . being reworked
1. Surprise

**Dotre**

**Chapter 1**

She was brushing her hair when she heard the knock on the door. Who would be knocking on Teal'c's door? Not anyone she wanted to see. So instead of answering it she just turned up the music and continued to brush her hair and dance around in her tee shirt and regulation underwear. If it was Teal'c he would let himself in. Sam bounced on the balls of her feet singing along to The King of Rock and Roll. _"A little less conversation, a little more action please.."_ She alternated actually using the brush to comb her hair and using it as a microphone, completely oblivious to the two men still knocking on the door.

Music drifted out between the door and the frame. Jack and Daniel looked at each other with a 'what the?' look on their faces. SG1 had four days of down time and Teal'c had expressed some interest in jello wrestling last month. Jack and Daniel had come down to his quarters now to see whether he was still interested in the field trip. Jack recognized the song as it made its way to their ears. "Elvis? I didn't know he was an Elvis fan." Daniel just shrugged his shoulders, Teal'c was full of surprises.

"I am in fact not a fan of Elvis Presley's. I am able to tolerate him only in small quantities." Teal'c walked passed his two teammates who were thoroughly shocked to see him on this side of the door. Jack was the first to recover.

"Hey buddy. Since we have some down time Danny and I were wondering if you wanted to experience the jello wrestling thing we were discussing last month." Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly he felt extremely awkward, which in its self is not so unusual but.. oh whatever, he was over thinking it.

Teal'c shifted slightly balancing a tray that was even more over filled than usual, as if he were suddenly prepared to eat for two. He frowned slightly as his brows creased in concentration. "I am unsure that I will be able to join you tonight but hopefully we can make a .. 'rain check'." He raised an eyebrow in question. This time Daniel spoke up, with hesitation in his voice.

"Yea Teal'c that's fine. Just let us know when okay?"

Teal'c offered a small bow of his head in thanks.

A small bubble of awkwardness reasserted its self in the conversation. There was something Teal'c wasn't telling them. It wasn't like he always told them everything but he had never blatantly lied to them either. Yet here they all were standing outside Teal'c's quarts and Teal'c had just kinda sorta lied to them. He was actively hiding something, with holding information. The song changed and a woman's voice floated out to them as it beautifully accompanied the music. They all listened for a moment before Daniel realized they should probably go. "Alright we'll see you later then Teal'c. Enjoy your down time."

Jack nodded, "I'll be after you for that rain check big guy." He turned and headed down the corridor to the elevator.

Once they had turned the corner Teal'c opened the door and joined Sam in his quarters.

It had started after Jolinar. He found her crying in a corner of the gym too late at night. Instinctually knowing he picked her up and carried her to the showers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

Stripping her down to her sports bra and regulation boxers he put her under the steaming water. Soak, shampoo, rinse, wash legs, arms, stomach, rinse, wash back, face, rinse, condition, rise, soak, dry. Her sobs had lessened to silent tears. Once Sam regained her most basic sense of control yet before she re-walled herself he led her to his quarters. Lighting his traditional candles Teal'c attempted to kel nor reem while Sam slept in the bed he never used. It was a restless, painful sleep but she slept and he let her subconscious try and repair the damage that this past week had tolled on her.

When she awoke he saw the confusion then embarrassment then acceptance then relaxation flit across her face. Only once she had stretched and tucked her hands behind her head did he realize she was staying. "Hi Teal'c." He opened his eyes and smiled, inclining his head. "Samantha." And with that one word he broke down all of the barriers that she had built up not only in the two years that they had known one another but too even the one's that had she had begun even before the Academy. The acknowledgement that there was so much more to her than just an Air Force officer or even just a wormhole-fascinated-scientist. She offered a watery smile and patted the place next to her. Slowly he raised himself up off the floor and slowly made his way across the room to her side. Sam scooted over and turned to face him, both hands tucked under her cheek. Teal'c lied down next to her with his back fully on the bed but turned his face to see here. "Hi" she whispered, it wasn't anything but it was so her, "Thank you". All he knew was that she would have rescued him so the least he could do was to return the favor. "Come here Samantha." Trusting him implicitly, and loving the way her name rolled off his tongue, she moved back over and wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and placed her head on his chest. Within a few minutes she was sound asleep again the exhaustion from the blending and sudden death of Jolinar still weighing heavily on her mind, he closed his eyes and just felt having her there.

Over the next few years there were some good days and there were some not so good days but she got up everyday regardless and truly believed that he had pulled her through her darkest hour. After the really hard missions Sam would find herself outside his quarters quietly slipping in. He never locked the door because he knew that she could and would stop by whenever and he liked that. She would slip in and under the covers in his bed usually crying herself to sleep or just passing out from exhaustion depending on how bad the mission was. Eventually he would make his way over to her and finish the comfort cycle. After the better missions she would jovially enter and sit on the edge of his bed talking about everything from her past, her future, gossip she'd just heard, she would even try and tell him a few on the funnier Earth jokes. And it was all right. Neither one of them was sure what they had there but that was all right.

The closer they became the more comfortable Sam was around everyone else. She and Daniel were labeled "The Science Twins" and spent every working moment working together. She and Jack reached a comfort level were their flirting was more just for fun as a game then actually wanting to go anywhere. There was peace at the SGC and in SG1.

Then Pete entered the picture and after she was caught humming in the elevator and the experiences in camping outside Daniel's something changed. It wasn't until after the attack on the Alpha Site that she realized it. That mission qualified as one of the worst and after her shower as custom dictated she headed towards salvation. But it was locked. Sam almost lost it right there. Some how she was able to drag herself to her own quarters, not that she recognized it at all, and slept fitfully through out the night. The next few weeks were painful, as she had no one to turn to. Pete, even though he knew about the SGC, couldn't help her, and she realized just how pitiful he was a top his many other problems. When he bought the house she finally realized that it wasn't going to work. He didn't know anything about her. He wasn't Teal'c.

Silently she drove back to base and in a daze made her way to the commisionary. There he was just looking around for the perfect grape bunch as if for the past month he hadn't been killing her daily. But he had and her anger boiled over combining with her hurt to become potent enough to drag him out of the commisionary and down to level 24. She didn't say a word on the way just led him and begged him silently to trust her the way she had trusted him so long ago. He had and once inside she had yelled and screamed and even hit him a couple of times, nothing to hard or anywhere near to something like a punch, but she let all of her hurt out and collapsed on the floor.

Picking her up Teal'c carried her to his bed and began kissing away the tears. They had never gone there before but she needed him so much right now that she was willing to give anything. So he kissed away the tears then discovered her gentle fruity lips that granted him access so easily. Drawing his hands up they flitted and feathered at her sides before coming to rest entwined in her hair pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back just as hard, needing to become one. All time seemed to stop as they quietly and gently removed all barriers that kept them from feeling the relief of skin on skin. The next time she opened her eyes they were down to the very last thing keeping them apart. Looking deep into Teal'c's eyes Sam pulled him in a deep kiss that left nothing to be un-communicated. Leaving them to catch their breathes Teal'c looked back and stirred her soul. "Samantha I have loved you since the moment you awoke and invited me to share this bed with you. But do you want this? Can you love me back?"

Sam saw the man behind the tattoo, the one that had lost his wife, his planet, his way of life, friends, everything that he had willingly sacrificed for the unknown. He was just as uncertain about the fate of his soul as he was the out come of the war. He couldn't see the future anymore than the rest of them could, he wanted to believe everything could be all right and he wanted to share all of him self with her. She was honored and afraid but more than any of that she wanted to help him and support him they way he had her all these years.

"I don't have to try I already do. Since the moment you carried me to the shower." She blushed a deep pink. They met half way for this kiss and the remaining barrier was broken. Both let out a huge sigh at the contentment of contact. His fierce kiss left her devoid of any air but some how she managed to sigh, "You saved me, my love." That was when he lost control, his love, passion, and desire took over. He entered her and gave slow, hard thrusts healing her with everyone. In what seemed like just a manner of minutes he had her spasming around him, screaming out his name, pulling him closer, digging her nails into his shoulders. The hardest part was waiting for her to calm down but he did and as soon as she had her self under control he let loose again this time erratic, hard thrusts filled her again and again and again. This time they came together. Breathing hard he wrapped his arms around her and held her close both hoping that if they held on long and hard enough they could be one person.

After that little escapade Sam unofficially moved into Teal'c's quarters. They opted not to tell the other half of their team or Hammond because neither of them wanted to be off SG1 or away from each other. They were not a normal couple, who fought over the color of the bathroom or where to go that night; instead they formed an almost tangible bond of their emotions and needs. When alone they were always touching each other in some way, they trained together, ate and read together, it was just the way they needed to be. Knowing exactly how the other one was feeling was key also and they each promised never to shut the other out. Sam lived in their quarters full time, especially when Teal'c was on Dakara. It was a juggling act to be sure, a world with holes, but each had gone with out the other and would make certain sacrifices to make sure it never happened that way again.

Now it seemed that the time for confession was nearing.

As Teal'c closed the door to their quarters Sam spun gracefully around to face him. "O'Neill and DanielJackson were just outside. They wish to go on an outing to watch people wrestle in jello." His perfectly straight face gave the joke away only by the slight crinkle in his eyes. Sam laughed at his phrasing that even after almost ten years he refused to bow before the common vernacular.

"Teal'c.." she drawled sliding across the floor to stand before him. "I have some news too, some great news about a present for us. But the thing is," Sam began playing with the buttons on his shirt, "people are gonna know." She looked meaningfully into his brown eyes and his brow rose of its own accord. "It's not the kinda thing you can really hide from people." She lifted up her tee-shirt and placed his hands over her stomach.

"We're going to have a baby."


	2. Little Change of Scenery

**Chapter 2: A Little Change of Scenery**

It had been 6 weeks sense her little confession. So much had changed and it was taking a little getting used to but she knew that somehow it would be all right. It had to be, she was bringing another life into the world.

As much as she wanted to resist knowing what the sex of her child was there was something comforting in knowing who exactly was down there. Tests indicated that she was around 13 weeks pregnant and that was going to have a girl. So here she was sitting in quarters flipping through a baby's name book. Internally she had decided that the name should have meaning either in Egyptian or have a cool definition. Sam sighed and placed her hands on her belly, pretending she could feel her daughter growing inside her.

She thought back over the past few weeks. She and Teal'c had finally come clean with the other half of SG1. They had all gone to Jack's cabin for the weekend as part of their down time for fixing Earth's timeline. After the revelation the couple had been met with shocked silence then profuse congratulation, almost too profuse. It was obvious that Jack and Daniel were not truly comfortable with this new development. But that weekend had full of news and surprises. Jack announced that he was being transferred to the Pentagon and Daniel was re-instating his application to Atlantis. When they arrived back at the SGC no one had a chance to breathe and then Sam woke up one morning and the world had changed. Teal'c had been whisked off to attend the Jaffa Council, in a matter of weeks Jack had packed up and left, and Daniel had gone recluse into his lab with Vala. Fighting back the tears Sam knew were coming she repeated her mantra to the empty room. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. _It'sgoingtobeokay_" A soft knock on the door brought her out of the reverie she had slipped into. Slowly pushing off the bed she padded heavily across the bare floor towards the door, making sure to wipe away on wet spots on her cheeks.

It was the last person she had expected to see at her door. But probably the one she had wanted to see the most. They had both been so busy since his posting here they hadn't gotten a chance to catch up.

The second the door was open he encircled her in his arms and dragged her over to the bed. Finally having him reach out to her she buried her face in his shirt and cried out all her hurt. And cried. And cried. And sobbed. Eventually she calmed down a little and he lied her face down on the bed rubbing circles on her back. "Sam. What's wrong Sammie?" Taking a few deep breaths she started to unload.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything is all wrong. They were supposed to stay here, be happy for me. Ecstatic even. Jack was going to run the SGC and Daniel was going to stay on SG1 and remain reliable as ever. They were going to spoil her and help her cause mischief but stay out of trouble and glare at future boyfriends. Now they're running off, hiding, from me and this and everything. Uggh it makes me so mad. You know what Uncle George said to me the other day. I called him up to say hi and tell him about the pregnancy and he has the nerve, and I quote. 'Are you sure.. is this really what you want?' I thought I was going to strangle him through the phone." She took another deep breath. "I just couldn't believe it. And he has always been so supportive of me, even more so than my dad. So if I cant get his blessing what do you think my dad is going to say." She was on the verge of tears again. "Everyone is looking at me funny, strange now as if.. I'm crazy. Am I crazy Cam?"

Cameron Mitchell had met Samantha Carter half way through Academy. He and John Sheppard had been tight buddies and she their tutor. Throughout the Gulf, their weird postings, and all the red tape of bureaucratic bull they had managed to stay close. He looked over at her now, she looked like a complete mess. Lying down next to her he weighed his words carefully.

"How long have you known each other?" She smiled.

"Eight years."

"How long have you been confiding in him?"

"Six years."

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"Less than two years."

"How well do you know him?" She paused a minute. Thinking over all the times they had talked over the years. Cam, though, took it as a sign of hesitation. "Do you know him better than you know me?" A grin broke through her tears there wasn't anything she didn't know about Cam.

"No not that well. I don't know if I could ever know anyone more than I know you. He gave up his life to start it over here. I know more about him than I know about Daniel and once the alcohol starts flowing you learn a lot about Danny." She laughed slightly but quickly turned serious. "Honestly Cam I don't know that much about him just because there isn't that much to know, but if you want to hear his favorite color, song, commercial, movie, book and his thoughts on this world and the Gou'ald then yes I can help you." She shrugged. It wasn't like they were getting married.. they were committing themselves to each other, preferably forever, to have a baby. Yea, no big deal.. right?

"God Cam, what am I thinking. I want this child so badly, I do love him. He's been there for me sine the day we met, most days I seriously believe that the only reason I am alive and still sane is because of him." Suddenly she sat up, ramrod straight, an idea formulating in her mind. "I need to talk to the General." She whispered. Launching herself off the bed and through the corridors she made her way to General Landry's office, Cam hot on her heels.

"Sam.. why are we running? Sam, Sam you need to calm down." He was jogging to keep up with her and worried that she was about to make a rash decision.

"I don't need to calm down I need a transfer." Sam mumbled under her breath and continued full on towards the General's office.

Finding him alone in his office Sam knocked politely on his door. "Come."

She opened the door and came to attention in his office. "Sir."

He nodded and went back to his paper work. "What can I do for you Sam?"

Standing at parade rest and gathered her courage. "I would like to be transferred sir."

That got his full attention and he gestured for her to sit. "Where to Colonel? Is there something wrong?"

Sam folded her hands in her lap and looked him in the eye. "Dakara sir."

Realization dawned on Hank. Sam had come forth about her pregnancy and the father she had been willing to come off SG1 to head the science department. She had been fully cooperating with rules and regulations this was the first thing she had asked for with concern for the baby. No more questions asked or needed he nodded. "I'll need the Presidents permission on this one. Anything else you need Sam?" Looking up she appraised him.

"Just one thing sir, silence. I would like for as few people to know as possible until I'm gone. Especially people I've worked closely with in the best few years."

Nodding his understanding of exactly what she was asking for and reached for the phone. "I'll page you as soon as I have an answer."

Sam nodded, saluted, and headed for the door. "Thank you sir."

--

"Yes sir that's right sir. Dakara, the Jaffa home world." Landry had called the President a little over a month ago to inform him of Sam's condition. "Yes sir, she is our best but she has cooperated fully with everything we all have asked of her so far."

--

"Yes I'm sure she will return for visits."

--

"Yes sir, I think its for the best sir."

--

"All right I'll let her know. Thank you very much sir." Hank hung up the phone and took a large breath. "Walter!"

"Yes sir." Walter appeared magically at his door.

"Have Colonel Carter paged to my office immediately."

"Yes sir." Walter eyed him carefully before heading down tot his console. Hank rubbed his eyes and lent back in his General leather chair. He was definitely going to miss Colonel Carter; he had been secretly hoping that she would rejoin SG1 after the birth of her daughter, now she was moving across the galaxy. Hot damn.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he saw a nervous Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter outside it. "Come in." Silently Sam entered his office, offering a small smile. "Sir."

"At ease Colonel, have a seat." He closed a few reports he had been looking at, gave a glance to the red phone before making eye contact with her. "Well, I spoke to the President and we have come up with an agreement." Sam straightened in her chair, not really knowing what to expect, her curiosity piqued. "Colonel Carter you are being transferred from the Cheyenne Mountain Base to the planet Dakara. Your assignment while posted there is to gather all information pertinent to the Jaffa-Earth alliance and impressive or important technologies they create or use. Do you understand?" Sam nodded.

"Yes sir." Relaxing Hank leaned back in his chair and looked across at her. "You will be expected to report back when ever you feel something of use had come up. We're going to miss you Sam and I know the president will want updates on your daughter." For the first time that day Sam smiled. She and Cam were right everything was going to be okay. "How much time do you need to pack up?" Looking at her watch Sam mentally categorized everything she was going to take with her.

"Three hours sir, but I would like permission to send a message to Teal'c first." Nodding Hank replied.

"Granted, you'll ship out at 17:30." Standing up Sam saluted. "Thank you sir." Her next stop was Walter.

--

Coming up behind Walter Sam said. "Walter dial up Dakara." Already pulling up the dialing sequence on the computer Walter replied. "Yes ma'am." Once the wormhole had engaged she pushed in the radio transmitter. There was always someone at the Gate, guarding or just waiting. Today it was Tel'mank. "Tel'mank, this is Colonel Carter from the SGC to you copy?" As she waited for a reply Sam chewed on her lower lip.

"Yes I copy. Is there a problem ma'am?" The young man's voice carried over from across the galaxy with a slight nervous twinge.

"No not today." Giving into a short nervous laugh Sam cleared her throat. "I was wondering if Teal'c was around." Again she waited with baited breath.

"I believe he just came out of the Council meeting. Would you like me to go get him for you?"

"Yes please that would be great."

"No problem, I'll be back in a minute Colonel." Sam could hear him running off in the direction of the city. She leaned back against the computer consul and waited.

Almost five minutes, although Sam though it more like 5 years, later Teal'c's face and voice appeared to her. "Colonel Carter is everything all right?" The worry was evident in his face and voice Sam desperately wanted to set his mind at ease but she knew how fast the rumor mills turned.

"Everything's find Teal'c. Remember the time loop?" She gave him a knowing look. During the time loop Teal'c had taken it upon himself to learn and become fluent in French. Sam had taken it in high school and college so whenever they needed to talk about something privately with out anyone knowing they were involved with each other they chose French. Giving her a perplexed look he inclined his head. "_Yes, why?_" Plus, Sam smiled, it always sounded so nice.

"_I have some news. Big news. You know how crazy things have been lately, well I've done some thinking about us and me and our baby. And I've decided that I don't want SG1 anymore. I just want to get away from all of… this. So I saw General Landry earlier today and asked for a transfer. To Dakara."_ She waited for his reaction, this was a huge bomb she was dropping and it was pretty much out of the blue.

Teal'c looked at her seriously for a minute and only asked once. _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

He inclined his head accepting that she was wise enough to understand what the consequences and possible problems were. If this was what she wanted than she deserved his support. _"Then I will begin searching for a home."_

As she prepared to say good bye she saw some hesitation in his eye. _"What is wrong?"_

When he met her eye she saw the change in his eyes as he physical gathered strength. _"It is traditional that the father of the husband to help in the search yet as I have no living father Bra'tac would no doubly stand in. The reward however is the ability for the parents when they grow old to move in with their son and live an involved life." _

Sam immediately understood Teal'c question and trepidation of asking her to allow Bra'tac to live with them as she was not fully aware of the specifics of Jaffa culture. _"It is not a problem if he means that much to you than he will live with us as your father would have."_

Sam smiled as the emotion was thick in his voice. "Thank you, il mio amore" Blushing Sam tried to think of an appropriate response but all seemed to fail her. "Your welcome, innamorato." Clearing her throat to give herself a minute to recompose Sam finished the rest of her news. _"I will be gating there in a little over three hours, around 17:30. I have to run to my house for a little while before, do you want me to bring you anything?"_ Teal'c inclined his head in agreement with the plan.

"I require nothing that you are not already bringing." Blushing again Sam smiled.

"Great, see you soon." Turning to Walter she ordered the gate to be shut down.


	3. UHaul moves you to Dakara?

**Chapter 3: UHaul moves you to… Dakara?**

Sam looked around the gate room. Her life on earth was packed into 10 boxes. She had sifted through all the stuff at her house very carefully. Although she had only been to Dakara a few times she knew basically what the living style and how to pack for it, basically. In the end she had just packed her underwear in one box, picture frames, photo albums, and loose pictures in another. She had also grabbed some of her favorite books and stuffed animals for the baby. Sam surveyed the mess of boxes that were being piled up on a MALP-type thing. One box had her favorite sweaters; another contained the quilts she, her mother and other women in their family had made, a few boxes had throw rugs and blankets mixed with pillows. She hadn't packed much more than that. What else do you need or can you bring to a planet that doesn't have electricity. It wasn't like she could bring her frying pan or TV. Behind her someone put their hand on the small of her back. "All set?"

She turned and smiled. "Yep, although I was just thinking. No more ordering Chinese food."

Cam smiled back. "That's right; you're actually going to have to learn how to cook." She surprised him by pulling him for a hard hug.

"I'm making the right decision right?" He could barely hear her whispering. Cam pulled her chin so they were at eye level with each other.

"I have no idea." He placed an arm around her waist and walked her up the ramp. "Let me know in six months." Satisfied that a smile was now on her face he pushed her through the wormhole. As the stargate closed he said a short prayer that she had.

_000_

An airman sifted through the officer's mess looking for Dr. Jackson. Finally after an almost twenty minute search the Lieutenant found him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir. General Landry wishes to see you." Daniel was a little startled. Jack, who was visiting from Washington, was slightly annoyed.

"Is it an emergency Lieutenant?" Biting his lip the airman wished he were anywhere but here. He didn't want to lie to superior officer but it was obvious that they didn't know about Colonel Carter's transfer. He had no idea how the General had managed that, everyone else knew and had given her a little something to take unto her new life.

"Not an emergency no sir but the General is insistent that you meet him sooner rather than later and preferably right now. I believe it has something to do with a last request of Colonel Carter's." As distant as they had all been lately that got their attention and soon they were walking briskly down the halls. Suddenly someone came running past them. Daniel recognized it has Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell his new CO.

"Hey Cameron." He called to the blurry figure. Cam slowed as he heard his name.

"Hey Jackson." Sparing a glance at his watch he frowned. "Sorry man I would love to stay and chat but I have to see a friend off. Sir." He threw a sloppy salute to Jack and continued running towards the gate room. Daniel shrugged and continued the small talk he and Jack had been making.

They reached the control room a few minutes later; looking out the glass panel they saw Cam pushing someone through the gate. As the wormhole shut down Jack chuckled and turned to Walter. "A team needed a little help through?" Walter looked up nervously.

"No team sir." Jack cocks an eyebrow. "Just an individual traveler sir." Both men's curiosity is fully piqued when Cam walks back down with his forehead in his hand.

"Who was it?" Daniel cuts in. Walter looked like he had swallowed a pineapple. Thankfully for Walter Hank chose that moment to enter.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson if you'll both follow me please." He waved them up the stairs to his office. Looking uncertainly at each other the men made their way slowly across the briefing room to the General's office. "Please have a seat." Doing as they were told a certain worry crept over them. Cam's head followed a knock at the door.

"She's off without a hitch sir."

Hank nodded. "Thank you Colonel." Cam smiled and left with a nod.

By this time Jack was just getting angry. "Hank what is going on here?"

"Jack calm down. If you'll sit down I can explain it to you." Daniel pulled Jack back into his seat and nodded for Landry to continue. Sighing Hank leaned back in his nice leather chair and recounting the day's events. "This morning Colonel Carter came to me and asked for a transfer. For personal reasons." Daniel's eyebrows did a very good impression of Teal'c and Jack just looked like he's about to get angry again. "After speaking with the president we agreed and gave her transfer orders. That was her wormhole leaving." Jack rubbed a hand through his hair and Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack composed himself first.

"What are we really talking about here Hank?" Shaking his head Landry leaned forward.

"She felt out Jack. With Teal's spending more and more time with the Jaffa Council, you in Washington, Daniel on SG28, and a daughter on the way she was drowning. Cam tried to help her as much as he could, give her the support she needed but he's CO of SG1 now and this was evitable."

"Where did she go?" His voice just sounded heavy and tired now.

Hank took a deep breath. "Dakara. Teal'c and Bra'tac are house shopping as we speak."

"Oh god." Daniel took off his glasses he couldn't think, not really.

Jack just asked. "What's her official mission?" Hank shrugged and leaned back again.

"To scoop out alien technology that they Jaffa are using. But that's really just bunk, the president just created a b.s. mission to keep the Joint Chiefs off her back. This is a reward for all of her hard work through the years, she promised to send pictures of the baby and as long as she does that it's good enough for him. Eventually she thinks she might come back but this is her first child and with her father gone she needs all the support and love she can get. If she feels she'll be better able to get it on Dakara, the more power to her."

Jack nodded and stood up. "Thanks Hank."

The General nodded. "It's my job." He watched the two men leave his office.

_000_

_That was the last time I saw Jack for a long while. Knowing that we had consciously and willing failed Sam ate at him I think. That was the beginning, when I did talk to him later on he was just angry with her and him-self and the rest of us. He threw himself into the work in Washington and I threw myself into the work that SG-28 provided. General Landry was right with the Tok'ra alliance practically flushed down the toilet Sam did need someone. I guess she did need to go to Dakara to get it. _

_000_

Sam stumbled out of the wormhole; a hand reached out to steady her looking up she recognized Tel'mank from the transmission. "Hey there Tel'mank."

He smiled. "Samantha Carter, it is an honor to meet you again." She nodded and looked around; as if he read her mind Tel'mank spoke. "Master Teal'c was called away to a Council meeting however Bra'tac and Kal'el will be here soon." As good as his word her guides appeared as soon as the silence had set in.

"Colonel Carter!" Bra'tac called out and waved in greeting.

Sam approached them quickly. "Please Bray'tac, call me Sam." He bowed his head slowly in acquiesce.

Kal'el reached out her hand. "Samantha." Sam shook the woman's hand.

"Teal'c wishes he could be here to greet you himself but"

Sam shook her head. "I have come to him. I don't wish him to change his life." The couple across from her nodded apparently pleasantly surprised with her answer. "On that note though, if I could ask a favor?" Silently they nodded, eyebrows raised. "I would like to … blend as much as possible. I mean"

Kal'el cut her off. "I will help you Samantha, fear not." Sam smiled thankfully. Seeing as she was still in BDU's Kal'el stepped forward. "Shall we begin now?"

Sam eyed her things. "Could we drop these off first?"

Bra'tac stepped forward. "I will arrange for these to be delivered to your house. Kal'el will take you now to town, yes?" As it all seemed agreeable they spilt into their separate ways.

When they finally reached the edge of town Kal'el stopped. "As you have not yet seen your new home may I suggest that today we hold off on buying décor and focus on clothes? Then maybe you could go home and make of list of things you need or want to purchase and we can take care of those things later this week." Kal'el raised an eyebrow in question. Breathing a sigh of relief Sam smiled.

"Yes thank you so much Kal'el. I don't know what I would do with out you."

Smiling in gratitude said woman just inclined her head slightly. "I have much to show you yes but I do hope that we may become good friends." Kal'el entered the town and headed straight like an arrow to the dress shop. She opened the door and waved Sam in after her. "Marisol! I have a young woman for you to clothe." A middle-aged woman entered from the back of the store and approached Kal'el, kissing her on the cheek.

"You are too good to me." She gestured Sam over to stand on a pedestal. Looking her over the woman, Marisol commented. "I believe that we shall be making lots of blues and grays for you." Measuring her height, in seam, bust and everything else imaginable she sat back on her heels. "What's your name darling?"

Kal'el answered for her. "Samantha se Teal'c." Joy spread over Marisol's face.

"I will begin these right away then and have them delivered to your home as soon as they are finished." She handed Sam a bag with a dress and pair of shoes that would do, temporarily anyway. As Kal'el walked Sam home she appraised her. She defiantly seemed like a nice woman who loved Teal'c very much. Stopping out side a lovely garden home that reminded Sam of something from out of the Mediterranean Kal'el finally spoke.

"Tomorrow I shall come for you two hours before midday and we shall find everything you may need." Sam impulsively pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, for everything."

Kal'el returned the hug and smiled. "It is nothing."

Sam entered her new home; dusk was rapidly closing out the light, and found her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of bread and some fruit she wandered until she found the bedroom. Opening the French doors unto her balcony Sam smiled. She could see every star. Leaving the doors open for the night air to float in she stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. Within minutes she was asleep, the days activates and drama toughly wearing her out.


	4. Oh How the Time Passes

**Chapter 4: Oh How the Time Passes**

Sam awoke the next morning with the sun on her face. Stretching she felt someone in the bed next to her. Waking up a little bit more she realized that there _was_ the warmth of the sun on her face and that the bed she was lying in was much more comfortable than a regulation cot. She sat up and clutched the sheet around her chest, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looked around.

_The room had dark golden colored walls, delicate French doors that opened to reveal a balcony with shear cream curtains covering the opened doorway, there was a beautiful bureau and a large closet with all of her needed garments hanging up. The downed mattress on her bed was covered with white sheets and one of her mother's quilts, the entire bed was surrounded by muslin netting hanging from the ceiling._

There was a hand on her back brushing light caresses from shoulder blade to shoulder blade; sighing Sam twisted so she could lie in the crook of his arms.

"Hey." She smiled. "You've unpacked." Teal'c nodded.

"And Marisol has finished the majority of your dresses." Sam pushed herself up on an elbow.

"But I thought she said that they were going to be a few days." The corners of his mouth curved up and she reached out to trace them, he hadn't smiled in so long. She knew he would never say anything but he was so close with both Daniel and Jack; hell so was she but now… Well she just didn't know. And as if his current duties to the Jaffa council weren't enough Sam knew that Bra'tac was putting more and more pressure on him to pick up the position of leader that Garrek had left behind. His next comment startled her out of the morning musings.

"You have been asleep for almost two full days." Sam gasped a little before starting to laugh. It was a good five minutes before she had calmed down.

"I was supposed to meet with Kal'el. She's going to help me.. adjust."

"She has helped me to unpack. She also has stopped by daily to make sure you were not in any danger of any illness." Sam nodded and raised herself up again. She had really liked Kal'el from the first meeting by the Stargate. Although a bit younger than Sam the women was on the council and seemed to be more mature than her years. But fighting a war against slavery you entire life does do that to you. She turned to Teal'c.

"I have no idea where to start."

_Seven Months Later_

Sam and her belly made their way back from the midwife's apartments; she was coming up on 3 weeks over due. She and Teal'c had finally decided on a name for their daughter so now they were just waiting on her. Pushing open the front door Sam was assaulted by the smells of dinner.

"Good evening milady." Sam turned to find Kat standing in the entryway. Kal'el had insisted on finding some sort of help for Sam. Being married to one of the leading members of the Jaffa Council had just made the whole process that much easier.

"Good evening Kat. Anything happen while I was away?" Sam began removing her headscarf and outer robe.

"No ma'am. Madse Teal'c sent word that he would be on time as did Miste Kal'el se Gourge." Sam nodded and hung up her outerwear.

"I'm going to lie down. Please come wake me when there is a half hour before they arrive?" Kat nodded and Sam began climbing up the circular stairway. About half way up she stopped short and placed a hand on her stomach. "Kat?!" Sam sunk down the stairs as the young woman made her way over.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs she looked up. "Is there something wrong milady?"

Sam paled. "I think my daughter has decided to finally come to us."

Kat rushed up the stairs and placed a hand on Sam's forehead and stomach. "Hold on milady." Kat raced down the stairs and into the back section of the house, returning not minutes later with Wilma, Karenna, and Jon in tow.

Jon, Teal'c's valet and husband to Kat, took one look at Sam and took off towards the Jaffa Council Chambers. Once Kat was assured she would not be needed immediately left in the opposite direction to get the midwife. Karenna, a matronly woman who had been hired to help with the baby, knelt down beside Sam and smiled warmly.

"Well sweetheart, it seems your little one is on her way." Sam tried to smile too but it just came out as a grimace, the contractions were setting in. Karenna turned towards Wilma. "Help me steady her, we need to get her into her bed before the contractions become worse." Wilma nodded and swung an arm under Sam's back.

"Fine time you chose to go into labor, milady. Madse Gourge, Miste Kal'el and Madse Teal'c would all be on their way for dinner. tsk, tsk, tsk" Sam breathed heavily as she tried to smile. Wilma was such a character, she had the tough head housekeeper profile on the outside but under it all she was truly a sweet heart.

A few minutes later Sam was studying the cracks on her ceiling through the white muslin. By the time the midwife got to her bedside Wilma had skirted the veil out of the way. Sam kind of missed it.

Her midwife, Leah, leaned over. "Okay honey, I want you to chew on this, it will help relieve the pain. Your body is getting ready to start the hard part." She waved over her shoulder for Wilma to bring her the water basin and a cloth. Sam struggled to sit up.

"I am not doing anything until Teal'c is right here," she jabbed a finger on the mattress, "next to me." Leah looked up worried; men were not normally allowed to be in the birthing room with their wives. As much as Miste Samantha had learned in the past six months there were things she refused to give up.

"You will not even chew on the leaf." Sam gritted her teeth as another contraction set but managed to shake her head. Leah sighed, she too was not originally from Dakara or the Jaffa culture and part of her understood.

"Kat darling, bring Madse Teal'c in when he arrives."

"He arrived not five minutes ago ma'am." Kat smiled.

"Wonderful, show him in." Kat exited quietly and was back in two minutes with Teal'c in tow. This was not the first child to be born to him but it was the first with Sam and the first he was to witness.

"Teal'c" Sam's dried out voice called softly.

"I am here my love." He sat down on the bed next to her, out of the way of the women, and held her hand. Sam smiled and began to chew the leaf. Leah had given to her.

"Alright Samantha, you need to push now." Sam gave it everything she had. Once, twice, she lost count and became positive that the leaf thing Leah had given her was nothing compared to what Janet could have offered her. Finally Leah sighed. "One last push darling, I promise." With her goal in mind Sam gave the biggest push she had yet and was rewarded by the screams of new life.

Within the hour Kat, Karenna, and Leah had cleaned everything up and had the baby back to Sam. Leah had left shortly there after with strict instructions and where she could be reached. Karenna was in the processes of organizing that nursery and making it useable. Kat brought Sam a glass of water and some fresh fruit with toast. Teal'c was holding his daughter. Kat smiled at the picture.

"What are you going to name her?" Leah had written down the time and date, height, weight, sex, and parents, all that was left was the name. Sam's tired face beamed with the simple pleasure of knowing that the baby Teal'c was holding was hers and that she was going to name it.

"Kamala Rose se Teal'c." Her daughter smiled too. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that she too finds this name acceptable." The adults laughed until Kamala began to whimper. Kat took her and handed her to Sam.

"It will release the pressure and pain on your breasts and nourish her much better than anything else could." Sam nodded and lifted her tiny daughter to her left breast. Kat watched from the bedside, she almost laughed as Sam's eyes got wide when Kamala first began to suckle, but soon satisfied that everything was going well she gathered the dishes and cleaned up the last of the mess.

She was eager to get back to her own daughter.


	5. A Day in the Life

**Chapter 5: A Day in the Life**

Sam sat at her desk silently regarding her letters. It was a nice dark mahogany desk with intricate Jaffa designs and they were nice letters. Ray'ac was going to the bimonthly meeting of the Allies; she was sending him with a bundle of letters to be delivered. One for General Hammond, one for General Landry, one for the President, one for Janet, one for Cam and of course one for her father. They each included a copy of Kamala's birth certificate and a small portrait of her at 3 months old but ranged on the levels of intimate details. Writing them she realized how much she missed her old friends and family yet she couldn't bring herself to regret moving here to raise her daughter. Sitting back and closing her eyes Sam allowed the sounds of her new life to wash over her. The clatter of pots and pans combined with idle chatter could be heard faintly from the kitchen, the constant murmur of activity following Kat around, bending, sweeping, folding, scrubbing, putting away. The best sounds though floated up through the balcony from her garden. She could hear her daughter giggling along with Teal'c's gentle rumble. Karenna had the day off so Teal'c had offered to watch their daughter while Sam took a personal moment to finish her letters.

Sam smiled, leaned over her new desk and sealed all the letters. "Kat!" Her trusted personal assistant, maid, guide, and friend entered Sam's room brushing her dark hair back into place. She and Jon were expecting their second child, she was moving quickly into the second trimester and Sam had moving her duties to less demanding ones.

"Miste?"

Sam stood and crossed the room. "Would you mind delivering these letters to Madse Ray'ac. I would like for them to return to Earth with him."

Kat smiled and nodded. "Of course." She wiped her hands on her apron, took the letters and tucked the letters securely into her robes.

"Thank you." Sam smiled graciously and watched Kat head down the staircase before making her way over to the closet.

On the left side were all of her clothes and on the right were all of Teal'c.

Fingering her Battle Dress Uniform longing Sam moved over to her collection of summer robes. Selecting a light yellow under dress made of a satin like fabric and a cream linen robe Sam moved back towards the vanity. She pinned her hair up and grabbed her favorite shawl before following the sounds of laughter down the stairs and behind her home.

Slowing her silent stride she unlatched the gate and found Teal'c tickling Kamala with the leaf of a feather like plant. She continued to try and sneak up on them, smug in her knowledge of her skill she didn't see Teal'c tense slightly or she would have considered herself warned. With less than two feet she began to contemplate what sort of victory dance she would be performing. Abruptly Sam found herself lying in Teal'c's arms three feet above the ground in a perfectly executed dip. With a laughing smile he reached down to capture her soft lips with his. Behind them Kamala sat in the terrace giggling and clapping her hands. Offering a small kiss Sam disengaged herself from her husband reached for their daughter. It turns out that no matter what distant galaxy you traveled too babies smelt like babies.

Sam held soft, cuddly Kamala close and she could smell the baby-ness of her daughter. Nuzzling her daughter she felt Teal'c's fingers work their way past her linen robe and into the depths of her satin under dress.

"Samantha?"

"Hum?" She rested her head against his shoulder as his fingers deftly warmed her body.

"I will be going with Ray'ac this time."

Sam stilled. "Why?"

"Bra'tac is bringing a vote before the council as we speak, it would refigure the Jaffa government to follow one trusted leader who is in turn aided by a council of advisors." Sam sunk her head down against the warmth of her baby.

"And he is petitioning for you to be the first." Teal'c inclined his head. Turning around she unwrapped herself and Kamala from his warmth.

"Fine." Feeling a rumble in the opposing chest Sam looked up to see her husband laughing at her pout. "Yeah Teal'c that's great, just keep laughing. See if I don't just change the locks on you, I hope your laugh can keep you warm." With that she stalked away leaving Teal'c on the terrace chortling even louder.

She had refused to see him off but said a quick prayer (to whatever deity was truly there..) when he left. Busying herself in the nursery, which always smelled of a strange but sweet combination of cinnamon and vanilla, she didn't hear Bra'tac enter. He watched her ease naturally into the role of supreme mother for a moment before clearing his throat. Swiveling around her confusion was clear but soon replaced with a smile and she moved to embrace him.

"Bra'tac. How are you?" He returned her hug and promptly made his way over to pick Kamala up from where Sam had placed her down to play.

"Alive." Both adults chuckled for a moment. The honorary grandfather settled himself in the old wood rocking chair Sam had brought from earth because her great-grandfather made it, even though someone would always poke fun at its true reliability or lack there of. Sam continued to clean and organize her daughter's room. Folding outfits, pickup toys, straightening the crib, she was moving and she found peace in repetition of the small tasks her new life presented daily. Finally settling in on the large foot stool by the rocking chair Sam tucked her hands in to the large robes sleeves and smiled.

"What brings you out here so early?" Bouncing Kamala on his knee he refused to meet her eye or answer her question.

"I wish to put a vote before the council."

Sam sighed and wrapped her arms around herself even more tightly knowing exactly which issue he wanted everyone to vote on. No one really asked Sam her opinions on politics, besides Teal'c of course, but she didn't mind that hadn't been her job on Earth. Yet here was one of the most respected leaders of the new Jaffa world asking her permission to drastically change his government. He was trying to steal her husband.

"What would you have me say?"

The older man looked up.

"Yes."

Sam shook her head and began pacing.

"His daughter is barley half a year old and you really want me to sit here and say I'll encourage him to take longer, harder hours so he can play savior again? _What_ have _you_ been smoking?" Bra'tac sighed heavily, he had known this was going to be her reaction yet he had still held out hope against it.

"The Jaffa need him." Sam looked up and made eye contact for the first time in their debate.

"I need him." She sucked in a deep breath. "Kamala needs him." Bra'tac shook his head sadly and Sam's faced took on a shocked quality. "No one needs him more than his family." She shook her head. "I can't do this now. He has just left and I can't have this hanging over my head for a week. I'll think about it, I promise." The older man nodded sadly as Sam made her way over to him and took the now sleeping baby out of his arms towards her crib. Bra'tac nodded knowing this was his cue to leave.

That night Sam brought Kamala's crib into her own room and she could see it just outside the layer of gauze that protected her from the harsh realities of the outside world at night. Yet tonight for the first time ever her other half was not here to warm her, so for the first time in a year she silently cried herself to sleep.


	6. News

**Chapter 6: News**

Cam was walking down the hall reading Sam's letter. Glancing at the picture he again ran his eyes over Sam's eyes and Teal'c's hair in this beautiful mini person. He smiled and moved back to reading the letter.

_Dear Cam, _

_How are you? I have missed you all so very much. My gods I cant even begin to you how much my life has changed here. I feel like the person I knew myself to be all along was left on your side of the gate. I am a completely new and different person. Here I've traded in battle dress for linen and robes and boot for sandals. Kal'el, a friend of mine and the woman who had been responsible for my successful immersion here, insisted as soon as I arrived that I hire a cook, a personal maid, plus a valet for Teal'c and a nurse for Kamala. I think her urgency was partly because, as you know, I can't do any of that and partly because being part of the council here is representative of the same status as being an ambassador or delegate in Washington. I would never have thought of any of those things on my own. You can not tell but I am laughing as I write this letter. While I do fear that my life will change even more dramatically if Teal'c accepts Bra'tac's position as Leader of the Council I can't help but know this was the right decision. _

_Anyway, our house looks as if it was air lifted from Barcelona or Tuscany. It's amazingly beautiful. I've tried to immerse myself in as many of the local traditions and ways as possible, its not easy but I really think I'm making progress. Sometimes I even think of myself as a female Daniel. _

_I smile now because my greatest concerns are Kamala falling, Bra'tac pushing the election, and the possibility that Kat will forget the fruit. This is life now and while it may seem so vain Cam I really haven't given anything up. I am on the Council of Technologies and help them with interfacing and adaptation. _

_I really wish you and Janet would come visit us. Kamala is growing so fast now. Don't worry, you won't be strangers; all she hears is stories of you all. Anyway, I hope the meetings go well and please send Teal'c back in one piece. Lords know too many people don't. Do not forget to ask General Landry bout time off, just a day or two. _

_All my Love, _

_Sam_

Busy contemplating the true feeling and meaning behind her words Cam didn't see Daniel rounding the corner. He hadn't seen the man for some time, as soon as Daniel had realized that Sam had gone for good he requested to be transferred from SG1 to SG28, the archeological team.

In less than a second though both men were lying on the floor surrounded by their paper work. "Sorry Jackson, I wasn't looking." Cam helped Daniel pick up all the papers that had strewn themselves all over the hallway. Daniel offered a half smile.

"No worries, I wasn't really paying attention either." Cam took in the new Dr. Jackson. He was pale and gaunt, these qualities making him to look especially geeky. It was obvious that he was just barely keeping up to fitness standards. Everyone on SG1 had kept themselves in impeccable condition, mostly unasked, because you never knew what the hell you were going to run in to on the other side and you wanted to know that you could handle your self and be there for your teammates. It was just part of being the front line. Apparently SG28 did not have to same policy.

"So where you headed, I thought that you were sitting in on the meetings?"

Daniel glanced down at his watch. "I got caught up with that new translation from P3X-984, I uh have to dash back to my office and change folders." He held up the now terribly disorganized folder.

Cam cringed. "Sorry bout that."

Daniel offered a tired smile. "It's really nothing." Glancing down at his watch again Daniel noticed he was barley going to make the meetings start time. "So I'll uh see you there?"

Cam bobbed his head. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, see you there." Both men nodded awkwardly before setting off in respective directions. Cameron shook his head, if either Sam or General O'Neill had been here heads would be rolling for Jackson's condition.

_Off World Activation_

_Off World Activation_

The Special Forces guards ran to take up their position while Generals Hammond, Landry, O'Neill, and Lt. Colonel Cameron stood waiting in blue dress for their visitors. Looking to the tech sergeant on duty they got confirmation. "It's the Jaffa sir."

Landry nodded. "Open the iris." As soon as the command was given the four men made their way down to the gate room where a very disheveled Daniel Jackson met them running a moment later.

"Sorry I'm late." Daniel took his place next to General Landry.

Out of the wormhole came the Tok'ra representatives including Martouf and Councilor Garshaw. Nodding to each other the Tok'ra took a place across from their Earth counterparts. Next came the Jaffa representatives. There were a couple new faces that George and Jack didn't recognize but they were followed by someone they definitely recognized.

Teal'c's entrance was followed by several different reactions. Cameron was overjoyed to see the man again, it had been too long. Daniel, against conscious will, leaned forward to get a better view of how time had treated his friend. Jack studied him with cool appraisal.

Landry stepped forward to play the part of a diplomat. "Welcome Councilor." The Tok'ra bowed her head slightly.

"It is good to see you again General."

Landry accepted with a smile and moved towards Teal'c. "Teal'c it is good to have you back. Even if it is only temporary."

Teal'c took Landry's hand. "It is good to be back General." Tilting his head Teal'c smiled. "And I will stay as long as necessary."

Nodding Landry returned the smile. "Good man Teal'c." Turning to the rest of the delegation Landry raised his voice a little. "Ambassadors, I would like to offer you the ability to move freely around this base but in order to make that happen we need you all to go through some medical exams." Everyone nodded. "Great."

Staying towards the back of the pack Ryac was able to stop by Generals Landry and Hammond. "Excuse me sirs." They turned from their conversation with Jack. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something for General Landry from Dakara." Landry nodded and Ryac handed him the beautiful envelope in which was Sam's letter.

Hank smiled. "Thank you." Ryac bowed his head. Sensing that there was something else the two men waited a moment for General Hammond to act.

"Actually gentlemen if you will excuse me I've been meaning to talk to Ryac, um-"

Jack stepped in. "Say no more General we'll just head over to check on the visitors."

Hammond nodded. "Thank you son." Turning awkwardly Jack led Landry towards the exit.

As soon as they were about ten feet away George put his hands on his hips. "So son how is she?"

Ryac crossed his arms. "I have both good and bad news."

Hammond waved. "Let's hear the worst of it."

Sighing Ryac leaned forward. "Bra'tac has been putting pressure on both the council and Teal'c to make some changes within the government. And it seems to be working. The reason Bra'tac is not here now is because he is putting a vote out to make Teal'c the single head of the government with a council of advisors." The General nodded. "Much like you president."

George shook his head. "This is the bad news?"

"The problem is that Samantha is at odds with this vote."

"Oh."

"You see General my father works hard as it is now but if this vote were to pass, it would be a very exhausting job."

George nodded and crossed his arms. "I can see. So how do you think this will resolve?"

Ryac sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "I am unsure General Hammond. If this vote does pass it will be sometime before it actually goes into effect. I believe that in this scenario Samantha would find it in herself to support my father. If the vote does not pass I believe they will both work hard to never mention it again. He from disappointment and she from relief."

Shaking his head General Hammond replied. "Bad all around." Ryac nodded. "So son what is the good news?"

With a smile Ryac held up his hands. "This piece of information is unofficial and extremely unmentionable." With a frown Hammond nodded. "I believe that Samantha is pregnant again."

The shock made the older man fail. "How do you know?"

Teal'c's son shook his head. "I don't, not for sure. I said I believe this to be true. Kat has confided in me that Samantha has not bled for some time." The General made a face. Ryac spread his hands. "Your command was to gather information."

Hammond shook his head. "Okay son." He put an arm around the young man. "Let's just go meet up with everyone else."

As they walked up the briefing room the conversation was steered to less controversial news. Right before they entered Ryac stopped. "General Hammond. Kat gave me several letters to hand out while I was here, everyone has received they're required letter except two." He pulled out two enveloped that matched the ones he had given to Cameron, Janet, and Generals Hammond and Landry. "This first one is for the President." George nodded and placed it in inside his blues in his breast pocket. "And this second one is for her father."

"Thanks fine Ryac. I'll give it to Martouf."

Entering the briefing room they would themselves in a heated debate.

* * *

"I do believe that it would be for the best." Garshaw was sitting at one end of the table facing a standing Teal'c.

"It is a responsibility that I can not take on!" He shouted.

"What in heavens name is going on here?!" Everyone came to a standstill as the Lt. General made is presence known. Jack stood up.

"It seems sir that the Jaffa are thinking about reorganization and the Tok'ra are all for it." Jack's voice confirmed the bewilderment on his face.

A young member of the Jaffa party stood. "As a member of the Jaffa nation I should explain." General Hammond motioned for him to continue, Teal'c's frown grew as both he and Jack sat back down. "After the past few months events we are facing a decision. We can either continue on the path of unscrupulous leadership that we are on or we can change it. General, we have the opportunity before us now to create a stronger, better Jaffa nation. As we speak Master Bra'tac is appealing to not only the council members but all Jaffa. We need to change the government while we still can. And the change is simple. The council must have a guide. And there is only one man among us that can do what is being proposed. And he is cowering."

An enraged Teal'c stood up and brought his fist down on the table. "How dare you call me a coward. I who fought for you and all Jaffa from before your birth. I have sacrificed my family and my life many times over you know nothing of me." He looked around the table. "We fought a war. A war that claimed too much. That war is over now. We all must move on with our lives and make what we can of them. What you are asking of me is that I return to my home and sacrifice my wife and daughter but for what purpose?" Everyone at the table stayed silent. "For what purpose!"

Finally Garshaw spoke. Standing slowly she was obviously collecting her thoughts. "Teal'c." She paused. "Teal'c. We are not asking you to make any decision today. But" Teal'c began to huff when she raised a hand. "But if the vote does pass and the position is offered to you please, please think of all the good you could do and how you can shape Jaffa legacy. Just think upon it. Promise us that?"


End file.
